We go way back
by Right Hand Blue
Summary: Addison and Derek had always been close.But how close is too close for the other parties involved? An Addek story.AU
1. Off to Joe's

Yay I decided to write another story! ok well thats not really a reason to celebrate but you know its nice to be excited right:-D

Eventually i have decided it will be Addek and there will be lots and lots of flashbacks so you get a sense of Derek and Addison's life before they went separate ways.

ok well i'll stop rambling now and let you read :-)

* * *

"So where do you want to go tonight?" he asked looking down into her eyes smiling warmly at her.

"Oh I dunno. Wanna just go to Joe's and grab a drink? Then maybe later we could get a take out and not eat it?" she said while her eyes glistened with mischief.

"Hmm" he said before kissing her softly and aiding her with her scarf "sounds like a plan Dr Grey."

"Doesn't it just Dr Shepard?" she said while holding her hair up for him.

"Mmm it does indeed" he confirmed before placing a kiss on her lips once more. When he pulled away he held out one of his hands for her and when she accepted it he led her out of the glass doors into the night.

XXXXXX

Getting a cab was easy for Addison Montgomery. Being a red blooded (not to mention red haired) New Yorker she simply stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle, catching the attention of not only three taxi cabs but the people around her from a ten mile radius. Getting into the cab closest she acted nonchalantly as the people around her tried to regain their hearing, even though she was bursting with pride at her massive whopper of a whistle. She settled against the plush backseat of the cab and answered the gruff cab driver with the request of Seattle's finest hotel and soon immediately she found herself whizzing towards her destination.

She had reached her hotel in record time which was quite unusual from the distance she had just come from. With the help from her cabbie (whose she had learnt was nicknamed Michelangelo because he liked to draw caricatures for people on his breaks) she managed to lug her Louis Vutton suitcases out of his trunk and into the arms of an waiting bell boy who looked very uncomfortable in his new uniform; a clear sign that he was new. Quickly requesting the further services of Michelangelo, Addison left him waiting and followed the bellboy inside.

She walked up to the desk; her heels clicking along the white marble floor and her coat billowing around her. "Hi I reserved a room for Addison Montgomery over the internet" she said tapping her fingers nervously. She always preferred to make a personal reservation; that way she got to know the clerks and people who made the hotel tick, not to mention the extra amenities she gained. She was nervous about using a computer because in her case everything seemed to go wrong. One example being that she nearly deleted her entire hospital computer database just from playing solitaire.

"Ah…" the clerk said. His shiny badge read David "A Dr Montgomery is it?"

Addison breathed a sigh of relief "Yeah that's the one"

David bit his lip "I'm sorry but we gave away your room just a couple of hours ago to a newly wed couple. Very nice people but could not keep the display of affection down to a minimum you know? Something about they were visiting the guys mum…I dunno I wasn't listening."

Addison could tell this guy was clearly gay for the fact that he had not looked at her once; most of the male staff had at least done a double take just to get a good look at her, the clerk however didn't.

She continued not surprised that something had gone technologically wrong for her once more. "Isn't there anything you could do for me?" she said still clinging to her personal hope that when God shuts a door, he opens a window.

"Hmmm" David said looking her up and down clearly judging her; something that all the other men in the room didn't do. When he was happy with his assessment he spoke "Well… we already gave away the single rooms we have but…" he tapped frantically on his keyboard "If we change this…then we add this…cut the price of that" he looked up at her "Obviously" he said flinging his right hand out but continuing to tap with his left "We can give you a suite but for half the price" he exclaimed before continuing "Just don't tell my manager" he winked.

Addison was in shock partially to the fact that everything had happened so fast. "Wow thank you so much I just don't know what to say except for that I'm extremely grateful!" she gushed.

"Oh honey don't worry about it" he said waving her off as if he did this thing almost everyday. He reached behind into a mahogany cupboard and pulled out a key "Here" he said "Your room is 1010 call me if you need anything"

She took the key from his grasp "I will be sure to" she said as she began walking off towards the elevator, the bellboy closely following. On entering music began to play; 'typical of a hotel like this' she thought. When they got off at her floor and away from the annoyingly catchy song she went the gold numbered door that read 1010. Slotting the key inside, she dumped her bag on the bed and went exploring whilst leaving the belboy to struggle with her heavy suitcases; he was thinner framed than Michelangelo who was beefy but had managed to pick up her bags with ease. Seeing him struggle and she offered to help him before he shook his head furiously claiming "I have everything under control" Leaving him to continue she went exploring. The room was cream coloured and had a lot of gold accenting. The curtains were thick and tasselled and the bed was centred in the middle of the room. Entering the bathroom she saw how drastically it clashed with her room. Painted in terracotta, it was decorated to fit a Moroccan theme with huge pots in the corner as well as a shower and hot tub/bath. Testing the taps she heard the bellboy call her.

"Umm Dr Montgomery I've finished with your bags"

She rejoined him. "Thank you here let me get you a tip" she rooted around her bag and pulled out $20 "I appreciate it"

Graciously accepting the favour he pocketed it then spoke to her.

"Um seeing as I'm new here I was wondering if you could fill out a report card and tell me what I need to improve upon" he patted down his blazer in search of one of his report cards and when he found one gave it to her. "When you have filled it out you return it to the front desk. Well…" he ended giving her a nod before he turned on his heels and left.

Remembering Michelangelo she quickly changed into more casual clothes, put on a smudge of makeup, grabbed her keys and left.

"Hey baby doll" said David "Out so soon?"

Addison turned to him "Yeah just thought I'd get a quick drink before work tomorrow"

"Ooh" David said clapping his hands together "There's this great bar called Joes. Bartender is a great guy, real friendly towards everybody new or regular" He tilted his head towards Michelangelo and pursed his lips "Your cab driver friend looks like he might know the place"

Addison disciplined him lightly "Behave" she said with a smile on her lips

"Ugh you know I'm right" he smirked before answering his ringing head set "Hello this is David speaking how may I help you?"

Shaking her head she walked towards Michelangelo who was patiently waiting "Sorry to keep you out here so long" she paused "In fact I'll buy you a Coke to make up for it"

"Agreed" he replied "So..." he said as he got into the car "Where to?"

"Um do you know a place called Joes?"

"Yeah! I know the bartender we go way back!"

Addison smiled and whispered under her breath "I'm sure you do" the car sped away "I'm sure you do"

XXXXXX

* * *

If i should continue let me know :-D

Danielle


	2. Derek meet Addison

I got some reviews and i am happy :D so thanks a lot!

heres the next chapter for you!

I do not own greys

Danielle

* * *

XXXXXX

Derek and Meredith had been sitting in their booth for the last hour and a half. Forty five minutes ago they had been alone casually flirting, innuendos being thrown back and fourth, Meredith seductively sipping on her straw while Derek's arms stretched above his head shooting Meredith a glance of his muscular abdomen. Yes everything was going fine until 'the gang' had shown up and interrupted what he planned to be one of his and Meredith's early nights together.

Now here he was sitting cramped next to Meredith while her friends whined about their lives. Not that he didn't like her friends he just didn't want to hear about their lives and their problems while he was trying to share his life and his problems with Meredith and vice versa. They could always see her at the hospital the next day, but unfortunately for him it was at Meredith's home where he had to see them constantly 24/7. In the distance of the loud bar he heard the bell above the door ring. Taking this as a small blessing, he edged his way from between George and Meredith and proceeded to the bar only to be called after to bring back more drinks.

XXXXXX

Addison and Michelangelo had finally pushed their way through the busy crowd. The bell that had rung signalling her entrance went unnoticed due to the loud din, and she had stumbled over many feet trying to get to the bar. When they finally got there a man she presumed to be Joe came over and gave Michelangelo a hearty handshake.

"Hey man how ya been?"

"Eh same old same old ya know. All work and no play" Michelangelo replied.

"Yeah yeah I know how you mean. So who's your little friend?" said Joe giving Addison a warm smile.

"Oh" said Michelangelo. He held up his arm as if to present Addison. "This is Dr. Montgomery. She's been my biggest tip of the month"

Joe raised his bushy eyebrow and gave Addison an approving nod. "Well and friend of Mickey's is a friend of mine." He wiped his hand on the cloth which was surprisingly clean for working in a bar and held it out for Addison to shake, which she did firmly.

"You're a New Yorker aren't you?" Joe questioned

Addison looked at him in shock "Yes! How did you know?"

Joe winked "You'll be surprised how many people come here whether it's annually, daily or just that once." He leaned in closer and beckoned her to do the same with his forefinger "Besides it's the way you shake hands. Says to me busy woman who takes nothing from no-one but…" Joe ended the sentence abruptly when he was called for his service. When he returned his attention to Addison he had apparently forgotten about what he was about to tell her. "Well that enough about my magical handshakes what can I get you both?"

"Oh well just a coke for me. I never drink on the job" Michelangelo requested.

Joe nodded and turned towards Addison "And for you Dr?"

"Oh! Addison please and I'll have a dirty martini"

"Addison is most definitely a New Yorker" He joked before turning away and mixing their drinks.

Sitting there she looked around the bar hearing the voices buzz and hum with gossip.

"I heard that there's been trouble in paradise…"

"He quit because he wasn't being paid enough but I heard it was some sort of hospital supplies scandal…"

"Tom and I are trying for another…"

"Oh my gosh! You did not say that! Well what I heard…"

Joe's had a warm feeling towards it and like David had said he welcomed people so easily. No wonder it was always full. While her mind wondered about the type of people that came to Joe's she heard a distinctive voice. The same voice she was excited to see tomorrow when she started her first day of work at Seattle grace and knew so well that she could recognise him with her eyes closed.

"Derek" she breathed, and for a spit second he turned around as if he heard her call him. Realising that she wasn't loud enough she raised her volume "DEREK!" she yelled, making him turn fully towards her voice.

"Addison? Is…is that you?" Derek squinted through the bar, his voice sounded distant as he tried to make his way towards her. He seemed to possess the same power of recognising her voice. Unfortunately for him he lost sight of her in the crowd.

"Derek? Where are you?" she said making her way towards him also while apologising to the people's feet she crushed.

"I'm right here! Stay where you are I'm coming to find you"

Addison was lost between the many animated bodies. She bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she turned to look into her victim only to see it was the same person she was looking for.

"ADDISON!" Derek practically shouted. His arms wide and spread out.

"DEREK!" she exclaimed before jumping into his waiting arms.

They hugged tightly before pulling away slightly winded.

"So" Derek was first to speak "what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to surprise you but Richard offered me a job at Seattle Grace. He told me you were working there so of course I accepted. I was going to jump you in the morgue or something" she pouted "Wait he didn't tell you?"

Derek shook his head "No. But I'm sorry to have ruined your plan of great genius!" he laughed.

She slapped him lightly on the arm "It would have been but I didn't know you would be here!"

Derek rolled his eyes and tutted "Oh Addison, Addison, Addison. Whatever can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well I have nothing yet but I'm sure I'll be able to think of something when the time calls for it" the cunning was evident in her voice.

"Addison" Derek warned

"Relax Derek" she soothed "All in due course" she said before they both chuckled.

"Derek what's taking so long?" Meredith appeared at Derek's side. She had failed to notice realised Addison's presence which was quite extraordinary seeing as most of the men in the bar had; not to mention the disgruntled owners of the feet she crushed.

"Uh Meredith this is Addison, Addison this is Meredith" he gave Meredith a kiss on the fore head, while she held out her hand for Addison.

"Hi" she said while looking Addison up and down. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a white tank top. She wore stilettos on her feet and a cropped army jacket; Addison looked like she just stepped out of a gap commercial. Meredith was suddenly very self-conscious. She hadn't really made much effort; after all they were only going to Joe's, and now she was trying hard not run from Derek's arms and claim sanctuary in the ladies room.

Derek continued not noticing Meredith's sudden nervous disposition "She's probably my closest friend." He looked at Addison fondly "We go way back"

"Oh ok" Meredith nodded. Derek still hadn't told how they went way back and it made her uneasy. Not wanting to be rude she piped up "Well any friend of Derek's is a friend of mine" she paused contemplating what she was about to say next. She did it anyway "Um if you want you can join us for a drink"

Addison bit her lip in contemplation "I'm going to have to turn down your offer Meredith it's probably about time that I got going and Michelangelo isn't going to stay here forever no matter how much I pay him"

Both Meredith and Derek looked at Addison quizzically. Addison elaborated "He's the cab driver" she said answering them. "Well anyways I've got to go, it was nice meeting you Meredith" she shook her hand again. "Derek" she opened her arms wide and he accepted her invitation and embraced her. She whispered in his ear "See you at work tomorrow" then winked cheesily at him making him laugh. With the ring of the bell above the door she was gone.

They stood there for another minute before Derek led Meredith back to the booth.

"So" she said looking up at Derek "How did you say you knew her?"

"I didn't" he replied "We just go way back."

XXXXXX

Flash back

Susan had been admitted to hospital due to the contractions she was currently experiencing. Being her first child she wanted to have the experience of a natural childbirth but at this time had since changed her mind thanks to the stabbing, shooting pains courtesy of the little girl inside her that craved freedom. Her husband whom she as of now hated was rushing around the room like a headless chicken with the slim belief that he was making her more comfortable.

"Ouch" she said her eyes screwed tightly as the wave of pain hit her "Ow ow ow ow ow OW!" she screamed. She beckoned her husband forward. "Give me your hand. I want you to feel what you gift from above is doing to me" she screwed her eyes shut once more and gripped tightly. When she released him he began rubbing furiously at his hand and although he did not yell out in pain, his eyes watered slightly.

"Honey have I said that I love you" he tried.

She grunted "Whatever"

Finally the doctor came though the door, his lab coat billowing behind him. "Right Mrs Montgomery you should be at least fully dilated now and your contractions should be more frequent. I think its time for this baby to come out" he said whilst taking off his lab coat and snapping on his latex gloves.

"Ok good good" her once harsh manner changed and she became scared "oh my god she's coming the baby's coming Jack what are we going to do? Do we have diapers? Did you even buy the formula? What if she doesn't like me? Or you?" he breathing became heavy and frantic.

Jack rushed to his wife's side "honey everything will be ok. You will have this gorgeous little girl of ours and we will love her as much as she will love us. Remember the breathing. Inhale" she did "now exhale" she ignored him and instead her face flushed.

"Honey exhale…EXHALE!" she did. "What were you doing?" he asked

"I was pushing!" Susan said through gritted teeth

"Yes which you should only be doing when I tell you" the doctor piped up

Susan shot the doctor a death stare and he continued doing his doctoral duties.

"Ok now Mrs Montgomery I need you to give me an extra big push now. Ok?"

Susan nodded. Her eyes screwed shut and her screams filled the air. Her husband held onto her hand.

"Excellent you're making very good progress. The baby is crowning if daddy wants to see?" the doctor looked up at Jack. Jack began moving towards Susan's lower half but she grabbed him.

"Don't you dare" she threatened and he moved back to her side.

"Ok now I need another big push from you Susan she's almost here"

After three more pushes and one impressive display of obscene language from Susan crying filled the air and newest addition to the Montgomery family was born.

"Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby girl" the doctor said before promptly placing the baby in Susan's waiting arms.

"Hi there baby. I'm your mummy and I'm going to love you so much" Susan managed to choke out before the tears overwhelmed her.

Jack kissed his wife's head "she's beautiful" he said before introducing himself to the baby also "hi there little one I'm your daddy and I'm going to spoil you rotten"

The baby blinked up at her parents.

"She's definitely a heart breaker don't you think?"

"Well have you seen her parents lately?"

"Yeah" jack said "and her mother is simply gorgeous"

XXXXXX

The next day came calls and well wishes to the new mother and baby. Visits were sure to ensue the coming days in order to give the new family time to adjust but Jane would have it no other way. She came into the hospital ablaze with a mass of curly black hair and a baby bjorn strapped to her chest in which a sleeping baby boy lay snuggled against his mother's warm chest. His head also adorned with the same curls as his mothers. Peeking her head into the room that contained her friend she smiled when she saw the little girl squirming in her cot her mother asleep next to her.

She walked closer to the tiny tot and looked down at her making sure her son's head was supported also. "Hey baby girl how ya been?" she cooed down and stuck her forefinger into the cot letting the baby grab it.

"You never could wait could you?" Suzan said sleepily but somewhat happy to see her friend.

"Hey look who's awake. It's your stubborn mother who refused to believe she was in labour until she wet herself in public." Jane said never taking her eyes off the newborn. When she was finished cooing and 'aww-ing' she finally went over to Susan and hugged her making sure not to squash her portable baby.

"How are you doing?" Jane said rubbing her son's back as he began to stir.

"Sore" Susan replied "but other than that everything has been fine."

"Hmm" Jane said "got a name for the baby yet?"

"No" she sighed "we've been trying to find one but it keeps on getting dittoed"

The baby began to whine and Jane went over to the cot wheeling it closer to her friend saving her the trouble of getting up. Susan picked the baby up and soothed it. The little girl had a red frizz on her head; a clear sign that she was to inherit her mothers characteristics.

"Hmm well when I though I was having another girl I was planning a really exotic name you know? Something unique…something that would turn heads but she'd have to have a pretty big personality to carry it off."

Susan was intrigued "What was the name?"

"Addison" she replied airily

"Hmm Addison" Susan said tasting it on her tongue. She looked down at the baby "What do you think? Do you like the name Addison honey?"

The baby gurgled. "I'll take that as a yes then" he mother said "just wait till your father hears about this."

"Why what did jack want to name her?" Jane said the humour ready in her voice to laugh

"Trust me you don't want to know" both women chuckled

"Look at them together they look adorable!"

"Like a mini husband and wife"

"She only just came out of me and already you're planning her wedding"

"What? Nothings set in stone yet" Jane winked "Besides they would make an extremely cute couple"

"Well lets at least introduce them" her friend said elevating Addison a little higher so she could see into the baby bjorn.

"Derek Sheppard" Jane said "Meet Addison Forbes Montgomery"

"And Addison Forbes Montgomery" her mother continued "Meet Derek Sheppard"

XXXXX

* * *

Ok so i wasnt really sure on the reunion of Addison and Derek (could have been better in my opinion) but i hope the flashback kinda gave way on how close they were even if it wernt as well portrayed in this chapter...

But anyways you know what to do :-D

please Review and i'll give you another chapter ;-)


	3. Let's get to work

Sorry I took long to update I've been having some trouble with how to continue but now I know basically the whole story and whats going to be done with it

Btw the flashbacks are just random flashbacks from Addison's and Derek's past and they either end or begin a chapter and they might not be constant either….eh I don't Know we'll see how it goes :-)

I do not own greys

XXXXXXXXX

Flashback

"Derek honey Addison's arrived" his mother's voice rang through the door. She had held up well during the funeral and had even managed small talk and jokes about the great man Derek's father had been. Even before the ceremony she had told her kids not to feel sad or upset, but to feel proud and happy that they had been blessed with a wonderful father who they could remember good things about. Derek could hear his mother sigh on the other side of the door. She knew he hadn't taken the situation well.

"I'll send her up instead" she said and soon enough her retreating footsteps were replaced by Addison's approaching ones.

"Derek?" Addison said poking her head through the door. Her hair refrained from falling in front of her face; like it normally did, due to her black headband and she wore pearls around her neck. Her simple black dress was shielded by a cardigan to which she fastened a flower shaped broach. Derek, she saw was sitting on the right side of his bed looking out onto the misty pink sky. She went further into the room, her weight causing the floorboards to creak. She sat down next to him.

"Derek…" she began but found the words lost in her throat. There was nothing she could do for him; he'd have to get through this himself. So she resumed her silence before joining him to stare out into the horizon. The pink that once inhabited the sky turned into a warm beige before settling into its uniform prussian blue. When Derek stifled a yawn, Addison took incentive to leave. She had reached the brassy knob of his bedroom door she heard her best friend mutter the first words he had said all day

"Please don't go"

Letting her hand fall from the door she turned around to Derek who was staring at her wistfully. She went over to him and lifted his arms to take off his blazer. She then knelt down by his feet to remove his shoes as well as her own and placed them together neatly by his desk. Standing up Addison leaned over Derek to pull back the covers on his bed. He reclined backwards willingly whilst she went around getting in the other side. When they were both comfortable, she drew the covers around herself and Derek and they lay there side by side.

"Derek?" she called out. The only response was his laboured breathing which she guessed was a sign he was still awake. She continued "Derek I'm sorry about…"

"Yeah" he interrupted "Yeah me too" he felt her hand search for his and when she had found it gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Everything was going to be ok.

XXXXX

"Hey sugarplum rise and shine" David's voice rang out at the end of the hotels phone

Addison answered groggily "I don't remember asking for a wake up call"

"Yeah I know" David twirled the cord around his fingers "But at least this way I look like I'm working"

Addison managed a small chuckle "Oh David"

David smiled "So what are you doing later?"

"Oh just the usual of saving peoples lives, delivering babies" she sat up "Well at least I think I'm doing that, today's only my first day"

"Hmm so what are you planning on wearing?"

Addison slumped back into her previous position "I dunno just anything that happens to fall out my closet" she could hear David gasp from the other side of the phone.

"Oh honey no no no no no" he sat up straighter "You have to make an impression!"

"But some of these people know me"

"Really? How much?"

"Just two and besides with all the surgeries and stuff I'll mostly be in scrubs"

David shook his head "Whatever I'm coming up in five so go brush your teeth" he said before hanging up.

Shaking off his demands Addison curled the covers around her tighter and drifted off into her previous slumber, however true to his word David was knocking at her door.

"Are you up yet?" he said through the door

"Nobody's home" she yelled back

"I may be no Doctor but even I'm not stupid enough to fall for that"

Muttering under her breath she made her way over to the door and put on the robe that was dangling behind it. When it was fastened around her waist then did she open the door.

"Oh my god" he looked at her taking in her wild hair and make-up barren face "I'm sorry I think I have the wrong room"

"Shut up" she said before she invited him inside. Immediately he went to the closet where her clothes were packed out neatly by the hotel staff.

David let out a small scream of delight.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Addison called out to him; she was lying once more on the bed.

"If I did this would be my heaven" he said wearing one of her coats and a big pair of sunglasses as he went back to where he had left her. "Prada, Gucci, Chanel! Where did all this come from?"

"Well I'm a…"

"Don't worry" he said waving his hand at her "I'll just google you later" he said as he made his way back into the closet.

Addison dialled for room service as David continued to let out screams and squeals of happiness. Two minutes later her food had arrived and she lifted the lid on her hash browns, eggs, and bacon.

David finally emerged from the closet, his arms burdened with skirts, pants and blouses. "Ok so I found this" he held out a purple shirt "And decided that you pair it with this" he had a pair of high waisted wide legged grey pants in his right hand.

Addison brushed the crumbs off her fingers and went to take the outfit from David, however he recoiled in horror.

"What?" she looked at him strangely

He closed his eyes and sighed as if he could not bear to look at her "You do not get to touch these while those aren't clean" he hugged the clothes closer to his body. He began addressing the clothes "I'm so sorry if she hurt you, remember I never will" he looked at her once more "You" he said pointedly "Go and shower"

Rolling her eyes at David she shoved he last bit of her breakfast into her mouth and entered the bathroom. Closing the door she heard him yell out to her.

"We wear the same size right?"

XXXXX

"So do you have any idea who our neonatal attending is?" Izzie asked her eyes brimming over with excitement to meet a new addition to the hospital.

The interns had been left unattended by Bailey who probably like everybody else was waiting to meet the new Seattle grace employee. All was known was that Richard was rumoured to have paid an arm and a leg to get the new doctor.

"Izzie why do you even care?" Cristina piped up. Her Meredith Cristina Alex and George were sitting on the bridge of the hospital staring through the glass of its doors.

"Yeah well I care because…whatever alright." She shrugged trying to at casually.

"Stevens you're salivating" Alex said; a clear attempt to get under her skin. The rest of the group laughed excluding Izzie.

"You know what just shut up. Its not every day you meet a world class surgeon" she said rubbing her hands in anticipation. Behind her the interns rolled their eyes. "Especially one that's a woman in an egotistical man's world" she looked at Alex specifically. "Besides who knows what we could learn from her" Izzie got a dreamy look in her eyes "Dr Stevens chief of surgery" she whispered. When she spotted a very important looking woman walk through the doors she snapped out of her daydream. "Oh my god do you think that's her?" Izzie said excitedly. The other interns rushed to her side of the balcony. A woman with red hair stopped by the nurses' station clearly pausing to ask for direction before disappearing down a corridor.

"She looks like a bitch" Cristina said unimpressed

"Cristina!"

"From this angle she's really hot…I just hope it's not only from this angle" Alex said making his own analysis

"Yeah well only you would say that wouldn't you" Izzie rolled her eyes

"What's her name?" George asked

"Addison?" Meredith whispered the confusion evident in her voice. The others turned to look at her.

"Wait you know her?" Izzie said her brows crossed in bewilderment.

"Uh yea…" she said managing to tear her eyes away from the previous scene "Met her yesterday at Joes"

"How?" George asked "We were there with you."

"Derek knows her. Just sort of walked into her when he was getting drinks" she said remembering how unsure of herself she felt standing next to her.

"What's she like?"

"Well… she seemed nice" Meredith paused "I don't know much about her just that she and Derek seem pretty close"

"Anything else?"

Meredith shook her head "Nope" she looked at her watch "Come on we'd better get moving to meet Bailey" she sighed as she made her way to the elevators; her friends following in her midst.

XXXXXX

Addison walked into the hospital brimming with nervousness. Her hands were uncontrollable as they fidgeted with the buttons on her jacket. She'd never realised how cold she was. Inhaling the sterile smell of the hospital she stood at the nurse's station requesting the office to the chief. As soon as she had done so and began to walk away she heard the immediate whispers springing up behind her back; figures she thought.

Walking up to the oak door she knocked tentatively then heard Richard's booming voice which only meant one thing; he had gathered a crowd to show her off to.

She sighed when she heard her announcement "Addison come in" Bracing herself she took a deep breath and entered the would have been spacious room without all of the doctors milling around.

"All right" Richard announced "I'd like you to give a warm welcome to our newest member of staff Dr. Montgomery" he put his arm around her giving a reassuring squeeze. "She is our new head of neo-natal and will effective immediately be working here" He turned to look down at her "Now I'm sure she'd like to say something so I won't hog the entire spotlight"

The doctors laughed politely.

"Thank you Richard" she said shrugging out of his grasp gently "I wont keep everybody here long because lets face it, we're surgeons and there are lives to save" the doctors laughed once more "So I'm just going to sum up; I'm really looking forward to working with each and everyone of you and not only do I hope we become colleagues but friends also. Thank you" she said signalising the end of her speech making the doctors clap respectively.

"Ok well you heard the woman we're doctors so lets not dawdle" Richard said making the surgeons he owned file out.

A couple of doctors stayed behind and were introduced by Richard "Ah Addison I'd like you to meet Dr Burke" he pointed to a tall handsome african american man who held out his hand for Addison to shake "He's our head cardiothoracic surgeon"

"Hi nice to meet you" Dr Burke said "I read your essay on conjoined twins it was very intriguing"

"Likewise" she said "Your paper on heart transplants and whether the attitude of the patient determines its acceptance was astounding Dr Burke"

"Oh please call me Preston" he said whilst flashing her a dazzling smile

"Moving on" Richard said interrupting both doctors mutual ego inflation by on another he introduced the next doctor in their midst "This is Doctor Torres, she's our up and coming orthopaedic surgeon" he nodded towards the exotic looking resident who smiled warmly at Addison.

"Hey" she said also shaking Addison's hand "Call me Callie"

"Thanks" she replied appreciatively before she was moved onto the next surgeon; one she knew already too well.

"And this is our head of neurology…"

"Derek Shepherd" Addison finished "Yeah we already know each other"

Derek nodded in agreement, brushing the powdered sugar from the donut he was eating off his face.

"Excellent" Richard clapped his hands together "Then I guess he can show you around and introduce you to Dr Bailey" he looked at his watch then clapped Derek on the back "Well Derek should explain the protocol that goes on around here and if you have any questions ask him or any of the other doctors" he gave them a curt nod and left, Dr Burke and Dr Torres in his wake.

"So" he said as he looked her up and down "You don't look over dressed at all" she was wearing the clothes David picked out for her this morning as well a pair of black heels that he insisted upon.

She rolled her eyes "Shut up I didn't even put this outfit together. It was David"

"David?" he said as they made their way towards the elevator.

"Yes David." She said as the doors pinged open and they got inside.

XXXXXX

"Now as you may have heard from the cesspool of rumours that we have a new doctor in our midst" Dr Bailey looked at her watch while the interns began to murmur "Quiet down" she demanded "She'll be here in a couple of minutes" she warned.

True enough the doors to the elevators pinged open revealing a man and woman who were hysterically laughing.

"…so then he started rolling about on the bed inhaling my sweaters" they continued to giggle wiping at the tears that formed at their eyes

However when the man saw Dr Bailey he straightened up and beckoned the woman next to him to do the same.

"Dr Bailey" he greeted throwing her one of his award winning smiles, it faltered when the resident looked back at him, her eyes unimpressed by what she was seeing. He continued none the less "Um this is Dr Addison Montgomery she's the new head of neo-natal" both women shook hands.

"She's the Addison Montgomery?" Cristina whispered furiously to Meredith "Seriously? She's amazing…even if her specialty is gynie"

Meredith swallowed her inferiority complex just standing next to this woman was taking over once more. Not only was her relationship with Derek more established and mysterious but she had already accomplished in her life what Meredith was currently doing, and she was damn good at it.

"Right" Dr Bailey continued snapping Meredith out of her thoughts "Well Dr Montgomery if you want to start right now I can give you an intern and they will be working under you for the rest of the day, so…" she turned around scrutinising the group "For today I'll assign you Stevens" the blonde jumped forward excitedly "She can show you where the maternity ward is…do you have any surgeries planned today Dr Montgomery?"

Addison looked at Derek who immediately stepped forward "uh yes" he fished though his pockets and pulled out a black pager, he threw it to Addison "Dr Stevens can help her out a bit more than I already have" he said as the intern took metal note of what he was saying.

"Right" said Bailey "Well if that's all lets get to work"

XXXXXX

This chapter was boring because I really don't like doing introductions, but I feel it was necessary

I will try to update as much as I can before Christmas but if I don't...

**Merry Christmas!!!**

Review please :-)


	4. Broken Gaydar

Thanks for all the reviews even though I haven't been the most religious updater :-)

I don't own greys :-(

* * *

XXXXXX

"Derek! Addison come in here please" Susan's voice rang out. Immediately two children, who were by now aged 3, stood obediently in front of Addison's mother, their hands behind their backs, their chubby faces smeared with faint traces of chocolate.

Addison's mother paced in front of the children looking down on them. She began her questioning "So I was in the cupboard this afternoon when I realised the chocolate spread I had bought for lunch was empty" she stooped in front of the kids "You two didn't happen to see anything happen to it now did you?"

The toddlers shook their head, Addison's pigtails bounced while Derek's soft curls fluttered by the movement.

Susan quirked a brow; a trait Addison went on to inherit, and stood up once more moving to the kitchen counter where the empty jar lay. She picked it up by the rim making sure not to touch the sides. "So you wouldn't happen to know whose hand prints these are" she turned the jar around and showed the children a chocolaty hand print that covered the white label.

Once again both children shook their heads.

"Ok" said Susan trying a different approach "What's that on both your faces?"

The children looked at each other before Derek decided to speak up "It's dirt. We played in the garden"

Susan's eyes narrowed, expression one of pure amusement. Using her forefinger she reached out towards her daughter's cheek and rubbed the brown substance off her face. When she had done this she took her finger and placed it in her mouth licking off the chocolate. She turned back towards Derek "It's mighty tasty for dirt honey" she bent down facing them once more "I think you have something to say don't you?" she said her eyes expecting.

Addison who hadn't spoken throughout the whole showdown went shyly to her mother and hugged her. Her small voice was hard to hear from Susan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry mummy" she said turning her face so it now faced the crook of her mother's neck.

Following suit Derek went up to Susan also and copied Addison's actions. "I'm sorry"

Retracting so she could look at both children she spoke "Its fine but I don't want you lying anymore ok?"

They nodded their heads.

"Good" she said standing up when her knees could not longer take the weight. "Now go and show me who can wash their hands and faces the best"

Happily the children went bounding upstairs, as Susan struggled to hear the faucet being turned on. The sound never came. Instead it was replaced by the sound she knew too well as the crashing of toys came to the ground.

XXXXXX

So far Addison's day had been fairly uneventful. She had performed her first c-section in the hospital since arriving; nothing too spectacular, and was now finishing off the paperwork that came with her post op patient. Sitting at one of the cafeteria tables she flicked through the file aimlessly trying; what David was doing earlier, to look busy. A shadow soon cast over her table. Addison peaked over the top of her glasses to the intern she had been assigned to.

"Um Dr Montgomery is it ok if I sit here" she bounced nervously looking around the open space that they were in.

Addison sat up a little straighter and beckoned the young intern to take the adjacent seat.

"Thanks" Izzie said sheepishly setting the tray down on the table.

Addison could see her hands shake nervously "Relax Isobel I don't bite"

Izzie giggled apprehensively "Um actually you can call me Izzie Dr Montgomery"

"Oh ok then you might as well call me Addison when were not on professional terms"

"Okay" she replied her head bobbing in agreement. She picked at her salad and took a mouthful.

Silence passed between the two until Addison decided to break it.

"So tell me Izzie what made you want to be a surgeon"

Izzie swallowed the food in her mouth "I dunno I just felt the need to make something of myself. I didn't come from the best background and I always thought I never wanted my child to end up like me…" she turned to meet Addison's attentive gaze. "I'm sorry I have a tendency to never be able to shut up its hereditary and I …"

"No no" she reassured her "I find it quite admirable" she changed the topic none the less to make the atmosphere more comfortable "So have you thought about the specialty you're going to take?"

Glad for the new discussion to arise Izzie shook her head "No but I enjoyed neo-natal today"

"I'm happy to see it made an impact on you"

"Hey Iz"

Addison turned to see one of Dr Bailey's followers from this morning. He was beckoning Izzie over.

She looked back worriedly over Addison "Um I'm sorry it's just that…"

Addison held up her hand stopping the intern "Go he saved you a seat" she smiled showing that there was no harm done.

Gratefully she stood up and went over to her friend leaving Addison alone once more. Sighing she went back to the notes she was pretending to give the once over and again a shadow cast over her table.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Who else will?" she said without looking up.

"Aw come on Addie it's not that bad"

"It's like the first day of high school? Do you remember? It was terrible"

"Mine wasn't that bad"

"That's because you were the cute boy with the blue eyes and the black wavy hair. Me on the other hand was the gangly girl with the milk bottle glasses and the braces which almost everyday had food in it"

"Hmm…well just be thankful my sisters decided to intervene before it got worse"

Addison looked reminiscent "Nancy was always good with a pair of tweezers"

"See that's the spirit" Derek punched the air. Addison smiled despite herself and the two friends feel into a comfortable silence.

Addison looked at Derek pensively judging his body language. He sat with his hands clasped together studying them intently "What's on your mind?"

"What you can't tell?" his gaze met hers

"I used to be able to know what was wrong with you all the time…now not so much" Derek smiled "Come on spill"

Derek cast his eyes down. Exhaling heavily he began "You don't think that maybe we… grew apart?" he looked up and saw that she mirrored his position "I mean I didn't even know that you were coming out here and I don't know how much longer I can pretend that were ok without talking about this"

"Derek… it's not that I don't want to talk about this now but maybe we should…"

He nodded "No I understand. Discuss it later right?"

"Thank you"

His pager beeped "I've got to go and play doctor" he smirked down at her "Love you Addie" he said in a singsong voice

"Love you Derek" she said back in the same tone.

XXXXXX

"So what's her story?"

"On a scale of one to ten how hot is she?"

"Was I right about the bitchy thing?"

"Guys stop badgering Izzie" Meredith said leaving her friends mouths wide open with their unanswered questions "My ears are going to fall off"

"Oh please Mer it's not like you don't want to find out anything either. She practically knows everything there is about Mcdreamy from your description, use that to your advantage!" she looked over at Addison who was still looking through her file "Besides how can you not find anything wrong with their relationship? I mean come on!"

Meredith went silent. She hated the way Cristina could read her at times. Ever since Addison had come to town Meredith couldn't help but wonder how she and Derek were so seemingly close. Were they exes? How far back did they go? How close was close exactly?

Cristina smirked in Meredith's direction. Heating up from the intense glare sent her way Meredith suddenly found her pudding much more interesting than necessary.

Turning back to Izzie she spoke "So did you find anything out good?"

"No of course not, she only just started working here and besides" she shoot a glance at the redhead who had decided to leave "She's really nice and a good listener and I don't wanna bad talk her"

"So you're saying I have no chance?" Alex asked surprising everybody

Rolling her eyes in Alex's direction she spoke "Absolutely none whatsoever"

XXXXXX

"How did work go?" David's voice floated down the line

"Eh it was ok I guess. Nothing too strenuous"

"Are you in the bath?"

"How the hell can you tell from twenty two floors down?"

"That's not the point, are you using the conditioner I sent up?"

She furrowed her brows "That was you? I thought it came with the room"

"Ha! Like they care about the state of people's hair, especially one of those people who have the most gorgeous hair I have ever seen"

"Aww thanks! It smells really good, I'll pay you back sometime"

"Oh you already have" he chuckled

Her eyes narrowed even though she couldn't see him "What did you take?"

"What makes you think I took anything?"

"David wake up and smell the conditioner. You're a gay man with an unhealthy obsession of me and me closet"

"Its just you're closet, and besides you've just described the many gay men living in Seattle"

"Whatever the point is what did you take?"

He sighed "It was a pair of those really cute Ray Bon's you had"

"Have" she corrected

"No had past tense sweetie! You got a major in English for goodness sakes"

"Wha…wait how did you find out?"

"Like I said before 'I'll google you'"

"Huh go figures"

"By the way how does someone flunk gym?"

"It was really hard! And I get rope burn" she whined. It was no use making excuses David could always judge her character really easily.

"Right…" she heard the disbelief in his voice "…so back to the glasses, can I keep them?"

"You might as well" she sunk further into the water

"Good because I was going to anyway" she could hear tapping from his keyboard for a second before he spoke through the line again "Wow you're like mega rich right?"

"How did you find out?"

"From my friend the internet I'll introduce you sometime." He heard her scoff down the phone "It says your dad's like some successful business man or something." He whistled "Damn you're practically crapping Benjamin's"

"Yeah well it's not really much of a conversation starter in my opinion"

"Really? If it was me I'd introduce myself as rich all the time" he tapped some more "Who's the cutie that works with you?"

"Huh?"

"The one with the unruly black hair that kinda gives him that dirty sexy rugged look" he peered closer at the screen "It says his name is Derek Shepard"

"Oh yeah. What about him?"

"Put in a good word for me"

"He's not gay"

"Really? From the way his eyes seem to look right at me and the way he kinda has his mouth in a lopsided grin like he's hiding a secret"

"Like the secret that he's gay?"

"Exactly!"

"I think your gaydar's broken"

"Oh" the disappointment was clear in his voice "What about a twin brother?"

"Nope just all sisters but I could ask him for you" she blew at the bubbles in the tub "but I severely doubt it"

"Why?"

"Because I know everything there is about Derek Shepherd and he knows everything about me"

XXXXXX

* * *

I'm really not to keen on this chapter but it's all in due course for the rest of the story ;-)

Oh and I understand how you feel about David! Gah if only he was real…

Oh and I hope everyone had a good Christmas/holiday!

Please review :-)


	5. Unspoken Rules

Thanks for the reiviews! I love them all!

Sorry for the long update I was having trouble :-(

This is for Lizzie, who blackmailed me for this chapter :-D

I dont own Greys

* * *

XXXXXX

Flashback

"You don't find it strange?"

"What?"

"The way they seem to…you know"

"You know what?"

Sighing when she couldn't find the words to describe what she was thinking, she held onto her friends arm and pulled her gently towards the window in the kitchen which overlooked the living room. They stood there watching Addison and Derek who were both crouched over the table doing homework.

"I don't see anything"

"Just wait" she hushed her friend and they resumed their watchful silence. Derek, they saw, fished a tissue from his pocket and held it out for Addison, who immediately after receiving it sneezed. No words passed between the two.

"Ok…so what was I looking at?" Jane asked

"It's like they're the next shining"

"Suzie you're overreacting" Jane sipped on her tea "and besides they're kids it's only natural for them to be friends"

"But just look at the way they are…"

"Geezth enough already! God you really don't like surprises do you?"

"What?"

Jane sighed, bowed her head then met her friends gaze once more "They are planning you a party"

"Huh?"

"Well I can see this is going to take all night. A party is usually what people have to celebrate birthdays, christenings etc…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know what a party is get to the point"

"Well Addison and Derek thought it would be nice to throw you a party, a day where they took care of everything. Now I don't see why they bothered"

Susan turned back to look at the two kids who were now whispering hurriedly. "Aww they were going to throw me a party"

"Uh huh but now you've gone and ruined it all"

XXXXXX

The next morning Addison was woken up once more by David, who exactly like last time went straight to her closet and pulled out an outfit for her to wear once more.

"So what time are you getting off work?" he said. He was lying casually on the bed as he flicked through the channels on the remote.

"Um I dunno I think five-ish why?"

"Well if you haven't got anything planned wanna hang out tonight?"

She fastened her earring "ok, what do you have in mind?"

"Well every Tuesday fortnight some of the staff of this hotel get together in the maid's quarters and play poker."

"Really?" she turned towards him "how scandalous"

"I know right? But I'm only telling you this because I know I can trust you"

"Oh yeah? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because the fact I can come in and out of hear with out getting a stern warning from the boss says a lot about you"

"Right…and not the fact that I'm easily persuaded?"

"Well that too" he switched off the television and sat on the edge of the bed looking at Addison "ok turn around for me" she spun swiftly "By God" he said "I think you're ready" he stood up " no wait hold on" moving closer he licked a couple of fingers and manoeuvred them in her hair.

He stepped back to admire his work "now you're ready" he sighed "the fairy godmother has done her work"

"Ok…Thanks I guess" she said "I'll see you at five"

XXXXXX

Addison found herself surprisingly settled into the groove of the hospital, even though it was only her second day present. Much to her surprise she could remember most of the names of the nurses as well as some of the doctors she had seen briefly during her introduction which wasn't bad for a newbie such as herself. She had a consult in five minutes and two expectant mothers which would no doubt keep her busy for today, and if she was honest, she was really looking forward to it.

Hearing the squeak of sneakers on the floor she looked up to see that her intern had finally joined her.

"So what do we have today Dr Montgomery?"

"Ah Stevens! Neo natal again? You must really like it" she closed the folder "I guess that's one for the team"

"Yay" Izzie squealed complete with hand gestures. Addison looked at her and she dropped them back to her sides.

"Well" she began walking "I have a consult right now so read up on the next patient because you will be presenting" she handed Izzie the folder and they made their way towards the maternity ward. Knocking softly they entered the room where a man was clearly struggling to get the heavily pregnant woman into the bed. When she was settled and comfortable Addison beckoned Izzie to read.

Stumbling over the first few words Izzie took a deep breath and started again

"Julie Winslow, 29, 37 weeks pregnant with twins however one twin is slightly larger than the other and is more progressive. The smaller of the twins is however seems to have no health problems and is doing well."

"Ok well do you mind if I take a look Mrs Winslow?"

She shook her head and positioned herself so that she was flat on her back "You might as well call me Julie seeing as you are going to be spending your time down there"

Addison smiled "Well Julie" she rolled up the hospital gown "this is going to be a little cold." Snapping on a pair of latex gloves she squeezed the bottle of gel over Julie's swollen belly, who as soon as she came into contact with the substance let out a small gasp. Sliding the wand over baby number one, she stopped until every occupant could see the beating outline of the heart.

She pointed "Ok the first baby seems good and now…onto baby number two" the wand stopped directly over another heart which was beating just as fast as the first. After a few seconds she removed the wand, switched off the machine and began to wipe the gel off.

The man who was helping Julie earlier spoke "So good news doc?"

"Um yes… Mr Winslow?"

"Oh no I'm Julie's brother, Andrew" he stepped forward to put a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Oh ok well everything seems to be fine, I'll have some more tests run try maybe see why twin two is a little smaller, but if she or he…"

"Oh I already know the gender" Julie reassured

"Ok well her BP is good and she seems fine then there is nothing to worry about." She motioned to Izzie "Dr Stevens can come in and check on you later" snapping off her gloves she deposited them in the bin gave a brief smile and left the room.

She turned to Izzie "Run everything you can on mother and babies I just want to make sure that everything is ok before we have to worry about delivery " she looked at her watch "I have a surgery scheduled at three so come and find me if when you finished"

Nodding swiftly Izzie spun on her heels and left. Addison looked at the watch on her wrist and saw that her next surgery was a long way off. Languidly she made her way to the OR board and checked the surgeries, deciding to catch a craniotomy before lunch.

XXXXXX

Unluckily for Addison three never came and her craniotomy went missed. One of her patients had gone into labour early and she was called away as soon as she had made it towards the main wing of the hospital. Scrubbing out of her surgery she listened as her intern rattled off the notes she had learnt by heart after the surgery she had just seen. However it was hard to process the information given to her as a certain someone caught her eye.

"Dr Montgomery?"

"What? I'm sorry Stevens" she began drying her hands "Um just check up on our next patient see if we can do anything for her." She went out the door and grabbed the person who had caught her attention. She steered him into the closest on call room.

"Why were you waiting outside?" she hissed

"Hi to you too" he took her hand off his arm and rotated his shoulder

"Derek why were you waiting?" she asked again her hands on her hips

He looked away from her "I was in the gallery, I thought I'd come down and say hi"

She lowered her tone and started pacing "We agreed about this. I told you I didn't want you in on anymore of my surgeries" she stopped in front of him "and I said I would do the same for you" she neglected to mention however that she was searching for him earlier also.

He sighed "Addie I just wanted to pass through see how you were"

"But you can do that without breaking the rules"

"I didn't think that would count in Seattle" he pinched the bridge of his nose "We…"

Her pager beeped cutting him off "Look I've got to go" she said and without another word she left.

XXXXXXX

5:00 came and for Addison it couldn't have come any slower than promised. Leaning against the cool metal of her locker she closed her eyes feeling the full force of her working day hit her.

"Are you ok?"

Addison nodded meekly "Fine, just a little tired you know" she opened her eyes to look at who the voice belonged to. "Callie right?"

Callie nodded "Bingo" she leaned against the lockers "so um do you wanna get a drink or something? Maybe celebrate your initiation?"

"Yeah that sounds…oh wait I have plans"

"Oh ok" disappointment evident in her voice "another time then?"

"But I'm sure you can join me, David won't mind"

"David?" she looked at her questioningly "is he your boyfriend or something because I don't want to impose on anything you might have"

Addison shook her head "No he's more of a…." she started mumbling

Callie looked at her strangely "What?" she moved closer "I didn't quite catch that"

She combed the hair out of her face "he's the gay concierge at the hotel I'm staying at, best way to describe him is my fairy godmother"

Callie shot her another odd look.

"It was his words not mine" she put her hands up in defence then slapped them down onto her thighs "so are you interested? I can understand if you're not you know due to the fact I sound a little crazy…but we're playing poker and…" she began talking to herself.

"Addison?"

"Huh?"

"I'll come" she hiked up the bag she retrieved from her locker "Besides poker sounds like fun, and I always did love a man who could grant wishes"

XXXXXX

As soon as he saw her walking through the revolving doors of the hotel he immediately abandoned all thoughts of work and went over to greet her.

"Addie!" he squealed hugging her. Behind her back he extended his hand to Callie "Hi I'm David"

"Callie" she smiled

"Hmm I see that" he surveyed her "God you're fabulous! Is it only beautiful people that work at that hospital" he miraculous managed to nudge her although he had yet to let go of Addison "all work and no play eh?"

Callie opened her mouth to speak but Addison got there first "um have you quite finished?"

"Huh? What?" he realised that he was still holding her "oh right sorry" when he stepped back he brushed down her shoulders "so soft" he muttered.

Addison slapped his hands away "stop that"

"I'm sorry; you of all people should know how I get around clothes"

"Yeah, that goes for sunglasses, hair, make up…"

"Oh come on I accept all your flaws, accept mine" he answered back before the pair of them broke out into angry hushed whispers.

Callie who had been standing there watched how quickly the whole thing had unravelled, one minute they we arguing, red in the face and the next they were embracing and wiping away tears of fury. When they had finished he turned to her

"I'm sorry you had to see that. It will never happen again" he turned back to Addison "will it?"

She smiled at him "no, no it wont" they hugged again

"Ok" David said when they pulled apart once more "I guess its time for poker"

XXXXXX

* * *

This chapter was hard to write, partly due to the blackmail ;-P, and that I got thrown off course for a little bit.

Also sorry for how weird this chapter was also, and any mistakes that got made in it.

Please review :-)


	6. Back to Square One

Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! And I'm sorry that I took so long updating this story.

Ooh and another thanks to my newly aquired beta Queen Satan! muchas gracias xx

Here's the next chapter

* * *

Flashback

"Hey I got something for you" Addison said as she ran into his room

"Oh yeah? What for?"

Addison rolled her eyes "Derek at least be a little excited! I mean come on it's not everyday you become sixteen" She said bouncing on his bed slightly

"I know that it's just…"

"Just what?"

He whispered in her ear and pulled away looking bashful.

"Is that it? Seriously?"

He nodded

"Pubescent boys are such losers" She said rolling her eyes

"Well Addison we all can't grows breasts and have periods now can we?" It was her turn to blush "It's just that it would be nice to have more of a sign that I'm becoming a man"

"God you are such a perv!" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Aww Addison relax you're goodies aren't the only ones I notice"

"Like I said, perv" she picked up the present "Here" She said stuffing the box into his hands "Happy birthday" before she folded her arms once more "Its chest hair"

He kissed her on the cheek "Thanks" He said sarcastically before opening the box.

XXXXXX

"Wait" David said. He leaned over to Addison "Hey can you loan me a twenty?" he whispered.

She looked at him incredulously "Are you serious?"

"Yes perfectly" He gave a reassuring smile to the rest of the players then turned back to Addison "Come on cough up, it's not exactly breaking the bank"

"Why don't you ask Callie?"

"Because asking strangers for money is wrong" he looked at her sternly "Now fork it over"

Sighing she pulled out a rolled up bill from the waistband of her underwear and slipped it to him. It had been twenty minutes since they had started a new poker match and Addison already found herself out of the game. The only ones left were Callie, David and one of the hotel cleaning staff.

He held up it to his nose "Hmm Obsession Calvin Klein"

"How ironic" she muttered earning a glare from David

He slapped the twenty down on the table "Ok I raise you twenty" she looked at him carefully wondering how on earth he had survived so long

Callie's pager beeped suddenly making everyone at the table jump

"Crap" she threw her cards down. Looking towards Addison and smiled sheepishly "Maybe another time?"

Addison nodded "We look forward to it" she said putting her arm around David, who like Addison smiled sweetly up at Callie before she disappeared through the door. They turned their attention back towards the table.

The maid at the other end of the table, who everyone called Jo, eyed David warily as she looked back and fourth from her cards. After a good two minutes she placed her cards face down and muttered a list of profanities.

Squealing, David gathered up the cash from the middle of the table, stuffing it into his vest "Well if you excuse me ladies me and the red head have a lot of drinking to do" he held out his hand to Addison who immediately on taking it was dragged to the elevator. As soon as they got to Addison's floor they stepped out and he hurried excitedly to her room. Once inside David stuffed his hands into his vest, pulled out the various notes and threw them upwards into the air, dancing around as the fallen notes scattered themselves on the floor.

"Tonight" he pointed at Addison "We are getting down to some serious bonding"

She looked at him strangely "How did you figure that one out?"

"Because" he said opening the mini bar "My friend Jack just about knows how to make a girl speak" he pulled out the bottle and kicked the door closed.

Addison lay on the bed watching David as he unscrewed the cap and drink almost one third of the alcohol he held. When he was finished he jumped in alongside Addison.

"You know that's like fifty dollars worth of Jack Daniel's?"

Sighing he rolled out of the bed and grabbed some of the discarded notes from the floor. When he was happy he stuffed it into the small fridge and pulled out two very large bottles of liquor.

"There" he said "That should cover at least another four bottles of this crappy booze" he slunk back onto the bed. He handed her the bottle "Now drink"

"I cant I have work tomorrow"

David rolled his eyes "So? Just take a banana bag or something they'll get you sober in no time"

"How did you know that?"

He flapped his hand "My uncle's a doctor"

"That doesn't explain much" she took a sip of one of the bottles

"Well it does if you were at my family barbecue." He smiled "Basically my cousin snuck a whole load of banana bags out of the hospital after visiting my uncle. Said how he heard some nurses talking about one of the interns using it for a hangover. Figured if we swallowed them after we got drunk we'd be ok" David sighed "We spent the whole night in the bathroom"

Addison giggled. The day's tensions slowly eased from her body as the alcohol began to loosen the knots and aches in her muscles. She felt blissfully happy just lying with David listening to him ramble on, while she made small cooing noises by his side. Clearly the alcohol had more of an effect than she thought. Looking down at her hands where she held the bottle it slowly occurred to her that she had unwittingly been sipping away at its contents and it was now two thirds of the way empty.

"David" she whispered. He too she saw was muttering to himself, clutching the bottles by his side. "David" she said once more this time managing to get his attention.

His head lolled to the side and he smiled lazily at her "Oh Addie your hair is so pretty" he twirled a bit in his fingers "I haven't been in a bed with a girl since junior high"

Suddenly Addison found herself laughing loudly then clutching at her tummy which grumbled loudly

"David?"

"Hmm?" he said without opening his eyes. He had turned away from her, still clutching at the bottles of alcohol.

"Never mind" she said rolling over him to reach the phone and dial room service. Halfway through her order however David shifted his position underneath her and she fell on the floor with a bang.

He sat up "Addie?" he said looking down at her "Are you ok sweetie?"

She let out a groan and propped herself up rubbing at her hip. She looked up at David sulkily "I'm fine" she said "I'm just wondering how we are supposed to be bonding"

He pursed his lips "you're right, this whole time we have been talking about me and getting tipsy" he helped her up "Hardly a bonding session" he got comfortable on the bed once more "So where's you're dirty laundry?"

"Pardon?"

"You know, secret kids, illegitimate lovers, two families?" he asked the last note in his voice hopeful

"Nope none of that" she said going over to the door where her food had just arrived. She paid the tip and went to settle next to David.

"You must have something" he said flinging his arms out; a clear sign that he was exasperated "No maids stealing the silver or anything?"

"Nope" she chewed on her fries "I'm hardly a soap opera"

"Ok" he said thinking silently to himself "start at the beginning"

"What?"

"You know, sister's brothers, friends"

"Oh" she swallowed the food in her mouth "no brothers or sisters and just a handful of friends"

"Seriously? You're like really boring"

"Thanks so much" she said dryly continuing to munch on her food. After five minutes of silence David spoke once more.

"There was something I've been meaning to ask you"

"Really?" she said turning to face him. The intrigue in her voice however flattened as she asked her next question "You're not going to ask to borrow my clothes now are you? Cause as much as I love you David its just going to be weird"

"No no no it wasn't that and FYI I'd look fabulous in you're wardrobe, but no that's not it" he crossed his legs and turned towards her "it was something you said the other night" he snapped his fingers when it came to him "ok yeah…um…what was that whole thing you and that Derek guy had?"

She shifted uncomfortably as he continued "Because the way you put it yesterday was really cryptic and I am just dying to know!"

XXXXXX

Meredith had a pounding headache which was probably brought on by the tequila shots she had done last night with Cristina. Groaning she could barely bring herself to stand as she leaned against the counter at the nurses station.

"You look as bad as I feel"

She turned her head feebly to the side, squinting until she could see the colour red come into focus "Dr Montgomery?" she straightened up and observed her closely "you're hung-over?" she said disbelievingly. She shook her head as if what she was seeing was on an etch-a-sketch. Addison was practically a picture of perfection. Her hair hung elegantly down her shoulders and her clothes; although looking very much out of place in Seattle, were classy and showed her figure off marvellously. The only thing strange about her attire was the dark glasses she wore, seeing as the weather was not at its best. She figured they were for her probably bloodshot eyes.

She nodded and sipped at her coffee "Just enough to know that I'm not doing what I did last night ever again, but not enough that I'm incapable of performing surgery" she picked up her chart "You?"

"Like someone has dropped a ton of bricks on my head and turned up my hearing" she groaned slumping back over the counter once more.

Addison removed her glasses and squinted against the hospitals neon lights, to Meredith's disappointment they were perfectly normal. She read her chart and sighed. Snapping it shut she turned her attention to Meredith and smiled politely

"It gets better" she said before walking away, her heels clicking significantly louder to Meredith who winced with every step that she took. Settling back to her previous position against the counter she sighed as her sickly feeling took over her once more.

XXXXXX

"Alright line up" barked Bailey as she stood in front of her interns ready to give them their orders for the day. Listlessly they stood in front of her, their formation sloppy as they grouped together.

"Yang you're with Shepherd, Karev, and O'Malley you'll be with Burke, Stevens with Morgan and Grey you're with Montgomery" she finished as she reeled off the list.

Walking away from the group Meredith made her way over to the maternity wing of the hospital, a second pair of feet falling into step with her own.

"So Montgomery huh?"

"Yeah so?"

"Nothing nothing" Christina said as she walked alongside Meredith

"Don't you have a heart to operate on?"

Cristina sighed "I guess you're right"

"I am so stop bothering me with your annoyingly annoying-ness and go operate"

"Geezth fine" she walked away "have fun in the gynie squad"

"Whatever" she muttered before stopping short outside of the NICU where she saw Addison performing a check up on an infant

"Um Dr Montgomery I'm with you today"

"Did you have to fight Dr Stevens?"

"Excuse me?"

Addison shook her head "Never mind" she removed the stethoscope from her ears and addressed Meredith directly "Well I don't have any surgeries today but if you could check and round up all my patients then I'll be grateful" she gave the intern a polite smile

"Ok sure"

"Page me if anything comes up"

Nodding Meredith turned on her heels and left. Clearly Cristina didn't know what she was talking about.

XXXXXX

The day seemed to stretch on forever. With nothing to do Addison laid on one of the bottom bunks in one of the many on call rooms. Closing her eyes she thought it would be best to probably catch up on the missed hours of sleep she spent on David talking last night. She wasn't even sure what she said but she was sure that it was much more than he bargained for. Turning her attention to counting the mesh squares that supported the mattress above she gave her attention to the door which opened slightly.

Derek spoke first "Hey"

"Hey" she repeated watching as he settled himself on the bunk opposite her. He settled his head in his arms, his attention focused on her

"How's work?" he asked her

She sighed "Slow, you?"

"Oh well diving inot people's brains really gets old"

She smiled "I'm sure it has"

"Yeah" he agreed before a silence shrouded the room. He turned his body fully towards her "Addison?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I'm sorry right?"

"Yeah Derek I know"

"Oh ok"

they lapsed back into silence until Addison broke it

"Meredith seems nice"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his daydream "Yeah"

"How did you meet her?"

He chuckled "It's a funny story" he turned to Addison registering the look of confusion on her face "She was a girl in a bar, and I was her guy"

"How…classy" she scrunched her nose

"Actually it wasn't as bad as you think" he turned onto his stomach "We met the next day when it turned out that she was my intern"

Addison 'awwed' despite herself

"People always change their mind at that part"

She was sturggling for words "Well its…disturbingly romantic"

He grinned in her direction "Thanks"

She mirrored his position and began playing with a loose thread from the bedding "So…we're back to square one?"

He nodded "Back to square one"

* * *

Really weird chapter which I'm not sure made sense to me…but if it did to you then it was my plan all along :-P

Please read and review!


	7. Normal David

Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! And sorry for the delay! 

Few words about this chapter, its skipped forward a month but that's pretty obvious and its kinda semi important for something else later... 

Thanks to my beta Queen Satan

Anyways I don't really own greys.

* * *

XXXXX

Flashback

"Put your hands right here" she said moving his hands to her waist "Leave them there they are in the perfect position"

He nodded "Okay but I don't see how this is supposed to…"

"Shh, you're a prop you don't get to talk" 

He rolled his eyes 

"Look if you don't want my help then I can go" she shifted slightly but his hands held onto her

"I'm sorry, I promise not to talk again"

She eyed him before continuing "So as I was saying your hands don't go too low that's practically third base and don't go too high because then it's just very awkward" 

"Right awkward, got it"

"You want to have your hands around tummy distance but don't grasp her because it will make her feel fat, just kinda have her there but firmly so that she knows you're boss" she locked eye contact with him "Got it?"

He nodded 

"Good" she shuffled closer, licking her lips nervously, both their faces inches apart "Okay so are you ready?"

He nodded 

"Okay good, that's good, just go to the left okay? And not too much tongue; remember to leave me wanting more, or something to that effect"

"Right" he affirmed before leaning in, his eyes closed as their lips made contact. Hr eyes watched him before they fluttered close, her mouth allowing him the entry that she should have let him fight harder for. After what felt like an eternity of just kissing, she felt him slow down, signalling that he had had enough. He pushed her shoulders backwards separating the two of them completely. Embarrassingly her eyes were still closed and her weight now fully supported by Derek who looked at her with a confused expression. She jumped backwards. 

"How was that?"

"Good, it was good" she fanned at her face, her cheeks burning.

"Are you sure?" he looked at her his face full of uncertainty "You're not just saying that?"

"No! No dear god no" she said a little too fast, she put her hands on his shoulders awkwardly seeing as his hands went back to her waist, the action involuntary to him. She looked him in the eye "It was perfect Derek" she smiled at him "And besides I doubt the mirror could give much feedback" 

XXXXXX

"You know what I just realised?"

"What?"

"That it's been like a month since you arrived here" 

"Yeah? Why?" she turned to him "Is it getting a little sad?" 

"No it's not that, I was just thinking that maybe we should do something to celebrate, you know mark it as a event or something, I mean we haven't really ever left the maids quarters or this hotel room"

"You've come to the hospital"

"Yeah but it's not exactly a club scene now is it? I'm just saying we should do something you know, something normal-esque"

She looked at David suspiciously "Are you sure your feeling okay?"

He rolled his eyes "I'm serious" he paused "How many friends have you made here in Seattle, excluding me and Callie"

She opened her mouth but he interrupted her

"And excluding the cab driver, Joe from the bar and Derek who you already know"

She fell silent

"Exactly" he sighed "All I'm saying is that it's nice to go out once in a while and be…normal, tomorrow we can go back to whatever crazy stuff you want me to do" he smiled at her

She nodded slowly "Okay that sounds reasonable I guess, I'll invite Callie along"

He clapped his hands enthusiastically "Great, the more the merrier"

XXXXXX

"So how have you been Mrs Winslow?"

She sighed "Tired, frustrated, annoyed, it all pretty much sums it up"

Addison looked at her sympathetically "Well at least you know that both twins have carried full term"

Julie cut in "Which they have extended by a week" she scoffed "One glorious week"

Addison smiled "Well the good news is that we are finally inducing today so that's something to look forward to"

Julie's attitude perked up significantly "Yeah, yeah it is"

"Great, well I'll have Dr Stevens here prep you for surgery and book the OR then I'll be back in no time"

"Okay thanks" she grunted shuffling to make herself comfortable

Addison nodded in acknowledgement before giving a polite smile to the patent then leaving. Walking up to the nurses' station she filled out the rest of Julie's chart before being joined by Callie who rather forcefully slammed her own chart onto the counter

"Hey" she greeted through gritted teeth

"Hey, what happened?"

Callie's demeanour relaxed slightly "The boiler in my house broke, its freezing and there is no hot water"

"Wow, sorry that sucks"

Callie shook her head "That's not the worst part, apparently they aren't really sure how long it will take to fix, and they might even have to replace it" 

Addison bit her lip "So I'm guessing this is probably a good time to tell you that David wants to celebrate me being here for a month or something to that effect" she leaned on the white counter "Not really anything big but if you're not up to it…"

"No, no I could probably take my mind off my house for a while, so sure I'll come" she looked to Addison thoughtfully "Do you know what he's planning?"

She crinkled her nose "No not really, but he gave me his word that it would be something" she made air quotes "Normal"

"Oh okay cool, well find me after my last surgery and we can go together, besides I might have to check out hotel rooms anyways" Callie sighed

"Sure" Addison glanced up at the clock as her pager beeped simultaneously. Checking it quickly she said a quick farewell to Callie before rushing to the OR

XXXXXX

"Oh Dr Montgomery!" Izzie exclaimed taking in her mentor's presence in the NICU "I was just about to come and check on the twins" she moved closer to Addison "How are they doing"

Addison's brows furrowed "They are reasonable healthy but…" she cut her sentence short, her hand taking a delicate hold on the smaller of the two twins calf, her hand rotating the joint carefully. She beckoned Izzie closer.

"Dr Stevens see what I just did there?"

Izzie nodded 

"Okay, well take my position and repeat it please"

Doing as she was told, Izzie stuck her hand gently through the incubator, she bit her lip

"Feel it?" 

She nodded again "It's like the joint's slack, like it's not completely tight enough"

"Exactly" she re-took her position, her fingers moving upwards to the baby's hip "And if you see here" her thumb brushed over the hip joint "The skin is more gathered here than her left hip" she stood up and retreated allowing Izzie to observe the new born herself

"Diagnosis Dr Stevens?" 

"Um I would say from the lack of movement as well as the other signs that it's hip dysplacia?"

"Well done, so what do we do to treat it?"

"We get a cast fitted in order to set the joint back into its correct position"

"And if we didn't?"

"Well the hip dysplacia can soon progress into arthritis when she is older which would be severely debilitating to her ability to walk"

"Good work Dr Stevens" Addison smiled encouragingly at her "I guess I'll leave you to it"

XXXXXX

"Hey" 

"Hey" she said looking towards Derek whose footsteps had fallen into place with hers 

"How was your day?"

"Eh" she shrugged "It could be worse" they made their way over to the cafeteria line, Derek standing behind Addison patiently 

"And how's Meredith?" 

"She's good" he picked up an apple 

"Does she know what she wants her speciality to be yet?" 

"Nah, but she's thinking about going into neo-natal"

"Really?"

"No, not everyone wants to be an OB GYN like you Addison"

She nudged him with her elbow "Whatever, I know how jealous you are of me" 

They sat down at a table, their plastic cutlery filling the open space between them. 

"So you've been here a whole month right?"

"Yeah why?" she began eating her salad

"Well we should probably make plans, like celebrate or something" he stabbed at his own tomato "What about tonight?"

She shook her head "Cant, I'm going out with Callie and David, tomorrow?"

"Sorry I'm on call" 

She bit her lip "Well when's the next time your free?"

He counted on his fingers "Next week Friday…I think"

She looked at him "That's the twenty fifth?"

"Yeah" 

She shook her head "I'm busy" her tone was clipped

"Really? Well that's practically my next free day for about another month" 

"Sorry to disappoint you, maybe another time" she said peeling her yogurt open

"Maybe" he looked over at her yogurt "Is that any good?"

"I dunno you tell me" she pushed back away from the table leaving her yogurt untouched

Derek looked at her retreating figure dumbfounded "Addison? What? What did I do wrong?" 

XXXXXX

"Here we are ladies!" David threw his arms outwards towards the building ahead 

"A salon?" Callie looked confused 

"Why what were you expecting?" he turned back to her

"I dunno rock climbing or something…"

"What is your idea of normal?"

"Not this" she motioned in front of her 

"Guys could we please just move this inwards?"

David and Callie looked at Addison 

"Sure, come on I'll introduce you to Rosie" David said as he stepped through the glass doors

"Davey!"

"Rosie!" he exclaimed hugging the woman rushing toward him. They embraced for a few seconds before pulling apart 

Callie leaned in towards Addison whispering "Think he's gonna introduce us any time soon?"

Addison waved her off, pinching the bridge of her nose in stress. 

"Hey Addison, Callie I want you to meet Rosie" 

Addison looked up. Rosie, she saw, was the splitting image of David. Her face was slightly rounded and her eyes were the same warm chocolate brown. When she smiled politely she could see that they shared the same pair of dimples, and her eyes made a quick sweep over the pair; a feeling of deja vu washing over Addison, before she looked away to her brother whispering quickly.

He nodded his head before turning back to both women

"If its not as obvious to you than every other person in this room, Rosie is my sister"

"Twin sister to be precise" she cut in

"And she" David said taking his cue back "Runs this very place!" 

"For all the free mani's and pedi's he can get" she rolled her eyes

"Whatever I think it's the least you could do"

"For what?"

"If you have to ask then you don't deserve to know" 

She shook her head "Whatever" she said before turning away from the trio, Addison and Callie took initiative to follow whilst David's footsteps joined Rosie's. Led to a small room at the back, guessed by Addison to be used by private parties, they were seated and soon attended to by some of the employees; however instead of treatments they were given refreshments, more specifically beer, and sat down lounging around as David and Rosie continued talking.

"So" Rosie said turning her attention to Addison now "Addison how do you manage to put up with my brother?"

Addison smiled "I guess it helps that I have an expensive wardrobe"

Rosie turned back to David "Not another one? Didn't you get like a warning or something the last time?"

Callie perked up "Last time? You mean there was another Addison?"

"Wait….so you some how cheated on me?" Addison looked at David "So the whole kindred spirits thing was just another…"

"No! No Addison no!" he turned to his sister pointing an accusing finger at her "You are so dead"

Callie giggled watching the unravelling procession in front of her. All eyes looking towards her, Rosie's pair winking, and she corked her mouth with the beer's rim.

"Addison" he scooted closer to her "The thing about my sister is that she just got out of a special sort of institution and she hasn't fully recovered, so excuse her" he glared at Rosie "But" he sighed "There was one like you before"

"Yeah? What happened?"

He leaned back into his chair "Well nothing really, just that the supervisor saw me going into her room once, got oddly jealous and gave me a stern warning" he shrugged his shoulders "They have three kids now" 

"That was weirdly simple" she smiled and patted his hand "But thanks for telling me, I know how hard that must have been for you"

Callie and Rosie laughed even harder than they already were, and the group once more feel into light conversation, all banter being directed towards David who was able to handle it all with his own witty remarks. Addison sighed happily, a smile making its way across her face every few seconds as she listened to more of David and Rosie's childhoods. David's idea of 'normal' seemed exactly what she needed and soon she felt completely at ease. 

The time for them to leave came all too quickly. Addison hugged Rosie goodbye promising that she would hopefully visit soon, and waited patiently outside before Callie shortly joined her, then David who walked up beside them. However when they were ten feet away from the salon Callie rushed back having forgot her beeper in one of the plush chairs that they sat in. 

Addison turned to David while they stood there waiting "Um David?"

"Yeah?" he looked at her

She tucked her hair behind her ear "Thanks for today, I know I may be overreacting with this because all we did was hang out, which we do all the time, but today it was what I needed" she smiled at him "Thanks" she said before hugging him 

He hugged her back "No problem, I was happy to do it, I just thought it would be time for you to learn a bit more abut me" he pulled back and grinned at her. They settled for linking their arms together waiting for Callie to return only a few seconds later with her pager in hand. David held out his other arm for her and she took it happily.

Callie beamed at them "So what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

XXXXXX

* * *

Hmm…

Review please :-)


	8. For the love of Michael

Sorry for the really long wait I have exams soon but thanks for reviewing! Not to keen on this chapter but you might think otherwise - well i hope you do :-D

I dont own greys

* * *

Flashback

"You may now kiss the bride" the minister said before having to witness the young couple's first kiss as man and wife.

Her new husband's hand swept across her face to brush the red lock that had fallen from her elegant chignon before capturing her in another kiss, one that lasted longer than the first. The bride pulling back, her cheeks rosy from her constant blushing. Smiling at her reaction he took her laced hand in one of his own, and pulled her forward gently, gathering speed as they ran through the shower of confetti and claps. Pausing before they entered the car she stopped giving warning to the women behind her who had already prepared themselves for the catch. Mentally counting to five she took a deep breath and threw her arms backwards spinning around to watch the scuffling.

Hats, scarves and shoes flew everywhere as bodies tumbled over themselves in order to catch the fallen bouquet. A small tugging on her elbow however alerted her to her waiting husband who reclined on the side of the car watching her seductively. Walking over slowly she wrapped her arms around him before playfully kissing him on the nose.

"I'm so happy you're my wife" he whispered, his eyes penetrating the ones he had fell in love with so many times over

She smiled brightly at him "I am too" she said before they got into the car and sped away.

XXXXXX

Derek was confused. In fact he was very confused, the object on his thoughts being no other than Addison Forbes Montgomery herself. Clearly restless he turned on the gurney he laid on staring at the brickwork ahead of him.

"Hey" Meredith said

He turned around and smiled at her "Hey"

She walked over to him, setting down her charts onto the nearest gurney. He turned around to accommodate her petite frame next to him. She snuggled up against his chest listening to his heart beat under her ears. They lay there in silence.

She looked up at him "How's your day going so far?"

He shrugged as best as he could, well as best as any person could lying down. His fingers combed through her hair allowing her lavender scent to waft towards him, he smiled slightly.

"Not particularly interesting, you?"

"Ugh" she said in disgust "I've been writing charts and doing labs for so long it doesn't even feel as if I'm a surgeon anymore"

He smiled effortlessly now "I for one know you're a great surgeon"

She peaked up at him "You're only saying that because I sleep with you"

"Well that helps"

"Oh please" she pushed him playfully and they resumed their previous silence. She spoke again "I'm thinking of going into general surgery" she mused

He looked down at her "Oh yeah?"

She shrugged, better than he did "Yeah, surgery is already competitive as it is and I want to be able to be myself without having to worry about stats in the OR or who's the next best brain surgeon, OB GYN…"

Derek froze for a split second

"Or heart surgeon. Being Meredith Grey general surgeon is fine for me, you can be the hot shot for the both of us" she stretched up to kiss him quickly before she pulled away

He frowned at her "Where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes at him, a smile radiating her face at the absurdity of his question "Derek when I become at least half as good as you are then I'm free to do whatever you want on that gurney, but for now I have to work my way up the ladder"

"Well I heard sleeping with me helps" he wiggled his eyebrows

She laughed "If that were true then I'm guessing you've slept with Burke too"

His features contorted into a look of disgust. Laughing harder she picked up her charts and went back to work.

XXXXXX

"Addison? Addison!" Callie said startling her out of her day dream.

Addison jumped and looked at Callie, removing her fingers from her mouth, her nails now slightly frayed; David would make her pay for that.

"Are you ok? You seem a little distracted"

She shook her head "No I'm fine, what is it you wanted me for?"

"Well have you and David had a fight or something because he invited me to a bar but when I asked if you were coming he said you were busy"

"No" Addison assured her "He's right, I'm busy"

"Oh so everything's ok between you guys?"

"Yep"

"Oh good cause I wouldn't want mummy and daddy to get a divorce now" she grinned at Addison who smiled tiredly back. "So what's with the twenty fifth? Do you have a date?"

"Something like that" she sighed

"Ok well let's hope you get lucky" she winked nudging Addison before she went off in her own direction.

Spying Derek out of the corner of her eye, she moved briskly away from him. She didn't have the energy or the time to be spent arguing with him. He'd just have to remember on his own.

XXXXXX

"Watch it" Burke said holding his coffee at arms length. Catching the troubled expression on Derek's face he changed his tone "Are you ok Shepard?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Are you seriously alright man?"

"Um yeah I'm fine" he shot him a brief smile "Couldn't be better"

Burke moved closer to him studying him better "You sure?"

He nodded

"Things with Meredith good also?"

"I didn't think that you were into the gossip mill Preston"

He held up his hand "Hey I'm giving you an olive branch here, its not easy dating an intern" he shrugged "Just thought we could be closer friends, were not exactly best buddies now are we?"

Derek frowned "I considered you my best friend here"

"Oh" Burke's expression changed "well" he looked around awkwardly then gave Derek a pat on the back "I guess I'll see you around Shepard"

"Yeah see ya Preston" he called after him.

Burke froze at the second mention of his name from Derek. Sighing he continued walking, his head shaking in defeat.

XXXXXX

"I really don't like using my cell in a hospital"

"Where are you?"

"The outside cafeteria"

"And where are the patients normally kept?"

"Inside" her voice was flat

"So technically would you say that you're in the hospital?"

"Well inside outside it's the same difference" she played with some sugar packets "Did you tell Callie I couldn't come out with you guys?"

"Yeah, its true isn't it?"

She bit her lip thoughtfully "Would you judge me if I changed my mind and came out instead?"

"No…but I'd think something was up…is there?"

"David what's so wrong with me coming out with you?"

"Nothing, nothing I just thought you would have liked the day to yourself, spend some time reflecting, being quiet…"

"I'm not made of glass, I'm coming out and that's final"

he chuckled "You sound like me when I was sixteen" his tone changed "But if you're sure about coming with us then we'd be more than happy, you know how much I love you"

She smiled "Yes I do" seeing Derek enter the cafeteria she slunk back into her chair even more, hoping that he wouldn't see her. Watching him eagle eyed she saw him look around briefly, pay for something at the till then leave.

"Is he gone?"

"What? Who?"

"Huh? Sorry honey I was talking to someone else"

"Oh…well I guess I'll see you later"

"Ok gorgeous, tootles!" he closed the phone on her

"Bye" she said watching as the cell flipped shut with a definite click

XXXXXX

"What do we have?"

"Michael Phillips, male, 24, has a severe head wound, was hit by an oncoming driver" the paramedic rattled off pushing the gurney as fast as he could, Derek on his heels. They stopped by a bed.

"Right on the count of three everybody" Derek ordered the many hands getting ready to lift the victim. "Alright one, two, three"

Everybody grunted, unanimously lifting the body for a few seconds before settling it back down again.

He moved to the top of the bed shining the light down into Michael's eyes "Hello Michael can you hear me?"

Michael spluttered "I…I can't feel my legs" he groaned loudly

"We'll sort that out later for Michael" not talking to anyone in particular he turned around "Book me an OR I need to operate on him now"

Moments later Derek stood in the operating room, his scalpel in hand slowly making an incision, George O'Malley standing by his side.

"Suction" Derek held his hand out, George passing the small vacuum to Derek

"He's bleeding a little behind his left eye"

"Any chance of saving it?"

Derek shook his head "Its seems minimal" he handed George back the suction

"Oh" George looked thoughtful "What about his legs?"

He shot George a brief smile "That's what I'm working on now" he held his hand out once more.

Poking the thin cylindrical instrument into Michael's brain he looked downwards watching for any sign of twitching. Sighing he moved it around the different points willing each one to evoke some sort of reaction in Michael's legs.

"Anything?"

The nurse shook her head

"Damnit" he cursed. He spoke to George "Let's just do what we can for him"

Nodding they worked quickly together, Derek's hands moving, fixing what needed to be fixed

"Dr Shepard"

He looked up to the sharp call "what is it"

"His legs are moving"

Leaving his post he went over to look himself watching as the thigh muscles twitched.

He smiled "Looks like he will walk again after all" he went back towards Michaels head, his mood suddenly elated.

Picking up the sutures he began closing up the gap he had created in his patient's brain. However Michael's legs began kicking forcefully against the metal table Derek finding it near impossible to close him up properly.

He barked towards the end of the operating table "For god's sake hold him down"

Rushing, many hands came to hold the legs steady, their shaking hard to restrain. Looking down in horror Derek saw the gap flapping wildly against the rest of the skull, blood trickling out innocently.

"Check his right pupil" he ordered forcefully to George, who without delay lifted up the crinkled lid. He shown the pen light through and reported back to his superior

"The right pupil's blown"

Derek cursed again reopening the small patch he had just sutured before the body went suddenly limp. The heart monitor flat lined and he looked at it wearily.

"O'Malley call it" he ripped of his mask

"Time of death 3:52"

Walking out of the OR defeated he stripped off his scrubs, put them into the bin then walked into the cold hospital lights.

Michael's death suddenly holding a lot more meaning.

XXXXXX

* * *

Ok I dont think this chapter makes much sense but you could review to be nice :-D

Review!


	9. Secrets, Prerogatives

Hey long time no see! Hmm well apart from being in the biggest rut ever about this story, I decided it was time to be a bit proactive and write an update, that and I had some energy to get rid of, even though there's that rule where energy cant be lost only transformed? I dunno I pretty much failed that physics test anyways.

Oh and another thing, there's a reason this story doesn't make any sense (if it does to you then we can politely side step this awkward message) but I have a HUGE amount of links, past and present, to be made so I guess we're in for a long ride together. Enjoy as I laugh evilly to myself

Thanks for the last reviews!

* * *

XXXXXX

Flashback

"Did you save me a seat?"

She smiled up at him "Always"

"Good because I think Aaron's squeaking has finally deafened me" Derek sat down pulling out a rectangular black case from his rucksack. Popping open the locks he began assembling his flute.

Addison looked at him secretly pleased with herself. It was her great idea to get him to play the flute; well not so much a great idea than a bet that she had won unfairly. Derek didn't have a clue.

"Play me a g"

Placing the clarinet between her lips she blew, listening as Derek tuned up to her instrument.

Twisting the instrument slightly he rested it by his bottom lip before blowing a perfect g.

"Better?"

"Much better"

"Alright everybody settle down please" the teacher tapped the music stand with his conductor silencing everybody "count of three" he raised his arms, his mouth miming the numbers as everybody began playing. A squeak coming from the corner alerted them of Aaron. A nod in Derek and Addison's direction prepared them for their duet together. Straightening up Addison edged closer to the manuscript paper reading off the notes as her hands played them in time.

No sooner had she started did she hear Derek's harmony, his flute singing to her clarinet before he took the part as leader; their roles in the music piece switching constantly before they began answering each others notes. Finally they ended together Derek harmonising Addison's undertones as their notes played for two counts.

Slowly everybody joined in once more as the song ended on a final agreement.

The music teacher clapped in glee "wonderful absolutely wonderful! It's the perfect love story between such marvellous instruments!" he turned to Addison and Derek "and I see you both have been practising, clearly it has paid off marvellously. Maybe others can learn from example" he eyed Aaron in the back. Switching his gaze to the clock ahead he spoke to everyone once more "ok pack up and let's go people!" he clapped his hands again, this time in urgency.

Packing up his instrument, Derek stuffed it in his bag.

He kissed her on the cheek "see you at lunch" he said disappearing out the door

XXXXXX

"Dammit"

Addison looked to her side watching as a pregnant woman, of no more than twenty three, twenty four, dab at her chest with a napkin that seemed to have already filled out the extent of its absorbency.

Slotting her chart back into its holder she made her way over to the lady, her heels alerting her to her presence.

"oh my god I'm so sorry, I know this is a hospital which makes it ten times as worse seeing as I've made a mess" she dabbed at her shirt a bit more "its these hormones, they just make you crazy" she turned to Addison "trust me do not get pregnant, the bloating, the morning sickness and those insatiably weird cravings" she steeped closer to Addison and sniffed her slightly "by the way you smell fantastic" she closed her eyes then opened them again "you see what I mean?"

Addison smiled at her awkwardly "well I can offer you a scrub top if you like? It's not fashionable but it's dry"

"Thanks…um…"

"Addison" she shook her hand

"Elaine, crazy pregnant woman"

Addison shrugged "it's understandable" she looked her up and down "fifth month right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Crazy pregnant women are my job"

"Oh well then it's nice to know I'm somewhat normal"

"Probably the normallest I've had"

XXXXXX

"Did you know Burke did tap till he was sixteen?"

"Derek played the flute"

Izzie looked up from her magazine "seriously?"

Meredith nodded "he was really good at it too; he has trophies back at New York"

"How come he stopped?"

Meredith shrugged "I dunno, he said it was only a hobby, but I heard him play once and it sounded like more than a hobby"

"That's so weird"

"I know, but better that way I guess" she shrugged "it's not like he's killed anybody"

"Well not intentionally"

"Yeah"

"Hey can we focus? I think my boyfriends gay"

"Well he would have to be if he sleeps with you" Alex said as he sat down

"That didn't even make any sense" she turned to Meredith and Izzie who were laughing "and shut up"

"Seriously Cristina, it's not a big deal"

She sat back in her chair "it is when you see him do jazz hands with a Cincinnati"

"You know, I had this boyfriend who always used to cook me breakfast, braid my hair, and listen to my feelings" Izzie sighed looking into the distance "he was great"

"Then why did you break up with him?"

"He slept with Nurse Olivia"

Cristina sprayed the coffee she had out of her mouth through her nose, laughing manically when she managed to breathe properly "Alex? Seriously?"

He pointed at Izzie "that's going to need some payback"

XXXX

"So I found a really nice jacket"

"Is that where you were this morning?" Addison folded her chart and scooped it in her arms

"Yeah, but the only thing is how am I going to get it past David?"

"Why?"

"Its pink leather"

"Oh" Addison frowned "can't you turn it inside out?"

Callie shook her head "no, besides he might change his mind once he sees it with the ensemble right?"

"He might, or he might try and kill you" she pushed away from the counter and straightened up ready to leave "but I'll pray for you"

She sighed heavily "thanks, think he'll see the irony if I get a pink coffin"

She shook her head simply "no, but you can try" she looked down at her beeper, her brows crossed

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, says I have an emergency, but I just checked on my patients a second ago and they're fine" she sighed "ill see you later" she said before she disappeared

Taking her cell phone form the waist band of her scrubs, she flipped it open and began dialling David's number, walking into the nearest on call room so she wouldn't feel guilty about disrupting someone's pacemaker.

He answered on the sixth ring "yellow?"

"Hey it's me Callie" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "I have something to tell you"

"Is it Addison?"

"What? No, why would it be Addison?"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably "it's nothing, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well you see I have this jacket…"

XXXXXX

"What happened?" Addison asked to no one in particular as she rushed into the slightly crowded room

"She started to hyperventilate"

"What? Why?" she looked at Derek

"Her husband died on my operating table"

She shot him a look then turned back to her patient, nudging him out the way so she could get closer "Elaine, Elaine you have to calm down for me, for your baby"

She shook her head wildly, her eyes darting frantically around the room "but…but I can't"

Addison moved closer, her hand smoothing the small hairs that were plastered to Elaine's sweaty face "you have to…"

"No! Don't you see? He's gone! He's gone and…"

"He's not coming back" Addison finished finally managing to maintain eye contact "I know, but you have this baby to think about, to tell all the wonderful things about its father or…" Addison sighed "or you're going to loose more than just you're husband"

The room went silent before Elaine spoke up once more, her voice flat and lifeless "he's not coming back"

Addison shot Derek another look "yes, I know and that sucks"

XXXXXX

Addison walked to her hotel room dejectedly, her shoulders slumped and her body exhausted, checking her wrist for the time, she barely acknowledged the body coming out the room a few doors down.

"Addie?" David walked closer

"David? What are you doing up here and not in my room?" she gave him a tired smile that she knew didn't reach her eyes

"Oh…someone needed help with their internet connection so the desk sent me up" he looked her over quickly "long day?"

"How could you tell?" she asked dryly, slipping her key card into the lock then walking into the room. When she had stood there for a good two minutes, she looked back into the hall way where David stood, his fore finger curled against his top lip, whilst the rest of his hand lay against his chin, thinking.

"You not coming in?"

He let his hand fall to his side "do you want me to?"

She looked at him "yes, what kind of stupid question is that?"

he shrugged his shoulders "never mind" he walked in behind her, sitting down tensely on the bed watching as she kicked off her shoes, then unbutton her shirt, walking in and out of the bathroom in various states of undress.

When she was securely in the bathroom he called out to her "addie?"

"What?"

"I'm just going to call Callie, see where she's at, I won't be long"

"Can't you call her from here?"

"Yeah, but it's free from the reception desk"

"Whatever" she shouted back at him, the shower turning on so that she couldn't hear him anymore.

Letting himself out, he sighed heavily gathering his wits before he went down to his station. Sitting at the unusually silent desk, he toyed with the phone cord then dialled Callie's number.

"Hey I'm on my way, but got held up with something, I'll be there in like fifteen minutes, I think"

"Yeah, about tonight I don't think it'll happen"

"What?! Why? I bought a pink leather jacket for nothing!?"

"Yeah, that and Addison's not feeling well so she's just gonna get some rest, but tonight I can hang out with you and learn all your secrets?"

"Ha! Not even my mother knows what I've been up to since the age of five but" she shrugged "we could make a night of it I guess" she checked her watch "I'll be there in about half an hour, ill pick up some things from the store"

"ok, see you then" he put the phone back in its cradle, then got up once more and went to Addison's floor to sort out an internet connection.

XXXXXX

* * *

Not to keen on some stuff in this, but thats just me

Reviews would be nice, that is if anyone is still reading this…


	10. One more time for me now?

Well i hope this makes sense seeing as im never really sure.

thanks for the reviews last time, and to Zoe who always beta's with a smile on her face.

* * *

Flashback

"Your last name is Darcy? Brad Darcy? What about Michael? You said that was your last name"

Brad winced "yes, but I only use it for official things, Michael is my middle name"

"So you decided to do a little swap?"

He nodded "it sounds better that way" he shrugged "besides, you wouldn't want me to get teased at the workplace now would you?" he gave her a cheesy smile and she laughed

"Of course not, but now I know the truth, I'm never leaving you now" she sighed and sat back in her chair "Darcy…Darcy…Darcy"

"What are you doing?"

"shh" she held a finger up at him "Brad Darcy…Darcy…" she smiled "Addison Darcy…Addison Montgomery Darcy" her smiled got even bigger "I cant believe it"

He looked a little sad "I knew it was bad, but not that bad"

"No" she shook her head "its not that, it's just…I found you"

"We've been going out for a while now"

"No, I've found Mr Darcy" she looked slightly impressed "I've kissed, touched, and made love to…Mr Darcy" she looked at him, her eyes going out of focus

Mr Darcy in question looked around awkwardly "Addison are you ok?" he waved a hand in her face "Addison?" he said it a little louder "Addison!"

She jumped, shaking her head as she focused "I'm sorry, but I'm still in shock" she smiled "it's just so cool!" she squealed clapping her hands together

He looked at her with playful disgust on his face "you're one of them aren't you"

She rolled her eyes "I'm not one of anything but the future Mrs. Darcy"

He laughed "you and many others"

XXXXXX

"All she wants is fast food! Fried chicken, pizza, spring rolls, noodles; I swear I have been more delivery boy than…well whatever I do"

"But she's been ok though right?"

He shrugged even though she couldn't see it "more or less, she said she does it every year"

"Still doesn't make it normal"

"I dunno, grief is different for people, at least she's not suicidal…yet"

"Nah, she doesn't seem like that to me"

"Yeah? Really? I always pictured her as the person who could get away with stuff"

"Stuff?"

"Like she'd be the quiet genius of our group, or those people who are the really scary convicts who just kinda hiss at you" he paused "or the other woman you just couldn't hate just because she's so…nice about it"

"You have way to much free time on your hands"

"Its part of the job" he twirled a bit of the phone cord in his fingers "by the way do you have any colouring books?"

"No, why?"

"She wants them, and a box of felt tip pens" he scratched absently at his neck "and while you're at it bring some deodorant"

"Why deodorant?"

"Just for the ambiance"

"Oh ok, I'll be there soon, I have to check on my house first"

"k bye" he hung up the phone then looked to the delivery boy in front of him "I'll take that thanks" he fished a couple notes out his pocket and paid. Getting on the elevator, he tapped his foot impatiently, got off at her floor and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Me, David"

The lock clicked and she left the door open for him to walk through going back to a pile of scattered playing cards on the table where she began to form little pyramids, getting to the second level before it collapsed.

He kicked the door shut, and some other stuff on his way in "so what did you do today?"

"Well Addison has been dictating her life in third person, and she has also been building card pyramids"

"Oh yeah? Well David brought you dinner, here" he thrust the box towards her and she took it gratefully ambling over to the bed to lay back and eat it.

"Addison acknowledges your gift, and she says thanks"

"Would Addison like to stop her third person?"

She shook her head and continued watching the TV. He worked around her effortlessly, bundling her clothes into a pile then shoving them into the back of her wardrobe seeing as she had stayed in nothing but various and colourful vests and panties for the past three days. When he had finished, somewhat happily eighteen minutes, later he flopped down onto the bed next to her.

"Finished?"

"Yeah, I couldn't keep it up long, besides I was getting tired of talking to myself for like the whole day, I'm kinda annoying and very paranoid, doesn't make for good conversation"

"Hmm" he folded his hands over his stomach "are you planning on coming out anytime soon?"

"No, give it at least another ninety six hours"

"Ok" he folded his arms behind his head "I'm thinking of quitting"

"Why?" she turned to him

"Well" he reached out and wiped the corner of her mouth, brushing the few crumbs away "I only took this job to fill my time, I don't need it anymore"

"You found a higher purpose?"

"If you want to see it like that"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere yet" he gave her a small but knowing smile "I'll have somewhere though"

She opened her mouth only to get hushed buy the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" he slid off the bed away from her, going to the bathroom to have his conversation. Shaking her head she finished her third slice, licking off her fingers briefly before she shovelled up the fourth slice in her hand, eating from the crust to the tip. Halfway through her fifth slice, David came out of the bathroom, looking at her as if he had only just realised she was still there.

"What was that all about?"

He brushed her off "nothing just some housing I needed to take care of"

She took another bite, speaking to him with her mouth still semi-full "you know I haven't seen where you live"

"Well I'll take you when you leave the room"

She shook her head "not going to happen, I told you, ninety six hours and I'm same old Addison again"

"And you don't think this is a bit unhealthy?"

"well at least I'm not suicidal…yet" she swallowed then took another bite "besides I am dealing very very well" she paused "extremely well" she paused again "exponentially well" she picked up her sixth slice "I liked the last one"

XXXXXX

"How many hours till you leave?"

"Seventy two hours" she counted on her fingers "well maybe, I have to take into account toilet breaks where I wasn't actually in the room"

"I see" he looked over at what she was doing "aren't strawberries normally red?"

she looked down at her colouring, her felt tip poised above her page "I thought it was a blueberry" she sighed then tore the page out, scrunching it up and throwing it towards the bin "so how was your day?"

He flopped onto the bed, watching as she sat cross legged in a turquoise cami set on the floor and flicked through the colouring book smiling when she found something blue to colour

"Hardly a joyous occasion, I answer phones on a too expensive desk, you are a surgeon who had been stuck in a bedroom for four days?"

"What does me being a surgeon have anything to do with it?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the best?"

"I didn't ask for it" she leaned closer to her picture, tracing the fine detail of the butterfly

"I guess" he looked at her noticing something on her back "what is that?"

"What's what?"

"That there" he pointed "on your lower back"

"It's a lily" she pulled her vest down to cover it then she switched to using green "I've had it since I was twenty"

"Why?"

"Something to do with a name"

"Oh" he turned the TV on and flicked through the channels "that makes sense"

"uh huh…" she finished, finally putting her felt tip on the table and focusing on the burger David had put down earlier for her "thanks"

"Don't speak with your mouth full"

She lay back with the box on her stomach preparing to eat from the relaxed position

"And sit up straight"

She frowned but complied none the less, finishing her burger quickly and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Finished your way to obesity yet?"

"No I could have done with some cheese fries and actual mayonnaise, not the low fat crap I got before"

"Hmm yes" he leaned forward "tell me again Addison as to why you are doing this?"

she looked at her picture, her eyes tracing the neatness of her colouring "because I should have coloured out side the lines" she bent over the book again and found a new picture proceeding to colour everything than the actual object, a family of kittens, itself.

Slouching into the bed even more, he observed her quickly then began flicking though the stations once more.

XXXXXXX

"Callie, I need your help"

"What is it now? I'm kinda busy"

"She's just kinda stopped"

"Addison? Stopped what?"

"Everything, I found her curled up in the centre of the bed, she barely acknowledges that I'm here" he scratched his head "she's just kinda existing"

"Where are you now?"

"In the room, she can hear us talking"

"Put her on the phone"

He walked over to Addison, holding the phone out for her. Slowly she looked toward him and held her hand out, nodding her answers until she finally pressed the number nine and gave it back to David

"Well?"

"You can hang out with me tonight; Derek is keeping an eye on her"

XXXXXX

"Who is it?" he called out, putting his last touches on Addison. So far he had braided her hair, then took it out again, deciding a french plait would have suited her bone structure more, only to realise her split ends needed cutting. Finishing his last snip, he walked to the door with the scissors still looped on his thumb and fore finger.

"Its Callie and Derek open up"

"Oh" he pulled on the handle and gave a polite smile to the extra company "you must be Derek"

"Yeah" he held out his hand and shook David's briefly

"David" he let go, looked back at Addison then back at Derek "I guess I can leave you too it" he stepped past Derek as he stepped forward.

"See you in the morning"

Derek looked pensive "maybe, she's different every year" he said before he shut them both out.

* * *


End file.
